In the conventional automatic transmission vehicle, P, R, N, and D gearshift stages are typically linearly arranged, and one of the gearshift stages may be selected by rotating a gearshift lever, and during the rotation of the gearshift lever, a cable is pulled so that operation force is transmitted to the transmission.
That is, since the point at which the cable is connected to the gearshift lever is upwardly spaced apart from the rotation center of the gearshift lever, the cable is pulled or loosened depending on the rotation angle and as a result when the gearshift lever is rotated. Therefore, the operation force is transmitted to the transmission and is thus recognized, so that the shifting of the gearshift stages is performed.
Meanwhile, in the case of a conventional gearshift lever for an automatic transmission vehicle, since the gearshift lever protrudes from a console, the operational feeling is similar to that of a conventional mechanical gearshift lever operating method. Further, as the space occupied by the gearshift lever becomes larger, it is difficult to secure an accommodation space. In addition, as the gearshift lever protrudes above the console, there is also a problem that, in the event of a vehicle accident, the driver's head may be hit by the gearshift lever, resulting in serious injury.
Accordingly, in recent years, an electronic gearshift lever has been applied, and with the introduction of the electronic gearshift lever, a button-type gearshift has been developed. However, even though the button-type gearshift has been developed, there is a problem in that since the operation is limited that of simply pressing the buttons, a gearshift feeling is limited.
The information disclosed in the present Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention, and should not be taken as acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that that the present information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.